


the one in which Bloodhound cannot escape their octopus boyfriend

by eymelee



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound carries the FUCK out of their team, Cuddles, Metallic Limbs, Other, Ouch, Revenant falls....HARD?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eymelee/pseuds/eymelee
Summary: Bloodhound Can Have a Little Solo Win, as a snack.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Revenant (Apex Legends)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	the one in which Bloodhound cannot escape their octopus boyfriend

Revenant had not expected to be taken out so swiftly upon landing in the arena, especially not by the Powerpuff girls - Lifeline, Bangalore, Wraith, they all rushed him with fists and kunais and he was a lost cause even before the first ring was announced. 

His team, the Rowdyruff folk - including Bloodhound and Gibraltar - had tried to sneak in and recover his banner but to no avail. The Market was still crawling with competitors when Revenant had been pulled away on the dropship, sulkily contending himself to be just a spectator.

That’s where he is now, slumped on the floor, joined by Gibraltar who has been eliminated shortly after, in a similar fashion. 

They are allowed to leave the spectator room after the banner recovery time expires and the simulacrum usually walks away immediately, but having the chance to experience a match through the hunter’s perspective convinces him to stick around.

Nonetheless, it’s a terrific game to watch. 

Being left solo versus multiple full squads drives one towards a more careful play style. That’s not what Hunder does. Instead, they cunningly hover at the edge of a massive clash between teams, strategically pistoling down people who are healing, being revived, looting. When the fight comes to an apparent end, Bloodhound has racked a total of 6 kills.

Revenant is impressed and smitten to the core.

Watching his dear one swiftly make their way through a full team with nothing but a RE-45 and a Sentinel - which they beautifully use point-blank - excited him greatly. Bloodhound reaches top ten, then five, then three. Their body count is at 11 now, and Revenant can imagine the people who bet on them losing their minds. 

The Ring is now very narrow as two full teams and the hunter fight each other with grenades and smoke. He can’t believe the Girls are still in the game, trying to gun down Bloodhound, who skillfully dodges bullets up on the roof of a river house. The prolonged fight has them run low on ammo while his companion has plenty left. 

He senses Gibraltar hold his breath next to him, as they both follow every movement on the screen in front of them.

It’s a bloody, messy encounter with no time to even shield up. Revenant watches as Bloodhound shoots down an enemy and swaps their body armor, knocks down another and burns them to death with a thermite grenade. They are in a one versus one with the last remaining competitor, Wraith, who is sporting a nasty Devotion, but the hunter uses a wooden pole to block the rapidly fired bullets. A well-placed kick is what ends the match.

Revenant jumps in place when Gibraltar suddenly stands up and deafeningly whoops at their team’s victory. The simulacrum’s eyes are still glued to the screen, listening to Bloodhound’s ragged breathing, followed by a chuckle and a tiny prayer, as they drop their guns to the floor.

“Can ya believe this, brah?” his rowdy teammate picks him up by the metal bars near his nape and puts him on his feet. Revenant scowls at him. “Woohoo! Turn that frown, upside down!” 

But he cannot believe it. He knows Bloodhound, they’ve been in this ‘companionship’ for a while now, they’ve been in multiple games before - but the performance he’s just seen? Inconceivable. 

A certain emotion weaves its way through Revenant’s circuits, as his feet lurch in the direction of the champion’s quarters. He's so out of it that he knocks on the automatic sliding door before it opens with a pressurized 'whoosh'. 

Bloodhound, bloody and… houndy as they are, sitting on an apparently comfortable sofa, regards Revenant with a tilt of their head. 

There's that emotion piercing his chest again - something Revenant will eventually learn is called ‘being proud’ - as the simulacrum crosses the distance between them and hurls himself on the sofa, shoving his partner on their back, on the soft cushions and caging them within his metallic limbs. 

He doesn't let go for a full twenty minutes, instead, taking his sweet time to cuddle as impossibly close to Hunder as he can. 

They are still in the same position when the door opens again, Gibraltar peeking inside. 

"Uh, congrats on ya win, brudda," he says, albeit a little quieter this time. Revenant doesn't even look up from his spot, head buried in the crook of Bloodhound's neck, but he feels his partner nodding along. 

"Thank you, Makoa," they voice out. 

"Alright, I'll let you two to it. Comm me when you need an extrication. Ya man here has pulled plenty of people from under steadfast… uh, frameworks,” the man offers with a chortle.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning with the idea of Bloodhound calling up Gibraltar to save them from a clingy Revenant. So here you have it


End file.
